Runaways
by freddiebenson
Summary: Therese, Mary, Bonnie, Lux, and Cecilia Lisbon are runaways from Grosse Pointe, Michigan, staying with the iCarly trio. Pairings not decided yet. I own nothing.


This is a crossover fic between The Virgin Suicides and iCarly. And no, it's not the same as the other fanfiction I'm writing, intitled The Virgin Suicides. Enjoy!

* * *

Lux Lisbon groaned to her sister, Therese Lisbon, who was driving, "Therese, when will we get to Seattle?" Therese sighed and said, "Two hours. But Luxie, remember. We're runaways, we have to keep quiet and not tell anybody our names."

Lux rolled her eyes. "I know, I know." Mary Lisbon, who was seated next to Therese said, "Bonnie, you've been quiet this whole trip. Are you okay?"

Bonnie Lisbon replied softly, "Yeah. I'm fine." Cecilia Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Bon, we know you better than that. Really, what's wrong?" Bonnie sighed. "Think of mom and dad -- they'll be horrified by the time they wake up. It's 3:00 in the morning here, so that means it's 4 in the morning there. I'm scared. The police will be all over looking for us."

Mary sighed. "I know Bonnie. It's scary. But we'll be fine. I promise."

The Lisbon sisters are runaways. They left at midnight, from their surburban home in Grosse Pointe, Michigan, rented Chase Buell's Cougar, and drove. Fast. Out of Grosse Pointe, away from Michigan, heading for Seattle, Washington.

Cecilia Lisbon is thirteen. Her brownish hair floated around her shoulders dreamily as they drove. Her yellow eyes gleamed, happy to be out of that hell-hole. She no longer had to try to kill herself. She no longer had to cry for help.

Lux Lisbon is fourteen. Even though her sister Therese had warned her to keep quiet about herself and her sisters, her blue febrile eyes sparkled deviously as she played with her long blonde hair, thinking of how to ruin her sisters while she could get away from the cops.

Bonnie Lisbon is fifteen. Even though she loved her sisters to death, she couldn't help but think of her parents. They would be shocked and angry when they found out that their daughters had run away. But then again, her parents never cared about their daughters, they only cared about themselves and God. She was happy to get away from their tight grasp.

Mary Lisbon is sixteen. She thought to herself, _Thank you god._ She was out of there. She was free. Now, she could wear any makeup she wanted, (the neighborhood boys were in on the plan, they had given them large amounts of money.) She could buy any clothes she wanted, she was finally free from her parents. Finally.

Therese Lisbon is seventeen. She was used to being the good, smart, wise girl, but she was done with that. Now, she could be free with her sisters. She could teach them in science, she could throw parties, do whatever she wanted. Therese could go to science conventions in England if she wanted to with her sisters. She could do whatever the hell she wanted to do.

Bonnie noticed Lux smirking evilly. "What are you smiling about Lux?" Bonnie asked. Lux's smile dropped. "Oh. I was just thinking about the apartment the boys told us about. 82. They said the people who lived there are Tim's cousins. They said they're excited for us to come."

Cecilia replied timidly, "I wonder what they're like. What if they're mean?" Therese rolled her eyes and said, "No cousin of Tim Winer can be mean Cecilia."

And they continued to drive towards freedom.

* * *

Carly Shay woke up to the sound of Sam snoring. She giggled and looked at the clock. 4:19. Carly was about to go back to sleep when she remembered the Lisbon girls were coming at 5:00. She had an hour.

She gasped. Carly yanked Sam's hair. Sam woke up in a jolt. "What?! Where's the bacon?" Carly rolled her eyes and said, "There's no bacon Sam! The Lisbon sisters are coming in a hour!"

Sam looked confused. "The who?" Carly groaned. "What have I been talking about for the past week? They're my cousin Tim's friends, and they're running away from home." Carly said.

This brightened Sam up. "Runaways? Cool. Daredevils. My kinda people." Carly smirked. "Whatever. I gotta go wake up Spencer. Can you go wake up Freddie?"

Sam sighed and went out into the hallway of the Bushwell Plaza. She picked the lock to Freddie's door with some random twine she found in her pocket. She burst open the door in his room and dragged him out of bed.

"AHHHH! Sam! What the hell are you doing?!" Freddie yelled. Sam rolled her eyes. "What do you think I'm doing Fredamame? Those Lisbon sisters are coming in a hour."

Freddie beamed. "Lisbon sisters?! Today? Carly's been talking about them all week." Sam smirked and said, "Yeah yeah. They're runaways, so we gotta keep quiet about them. They're here cousins' friends from Grosse Pointe."

By the time Freddie and Sam got back to Carly's loft, Spencer was up. "Hey you guys! Ready for the Lisbon girls?" He sounded excited, too excited for a twenty-eight year old about to get bombarded with more teenagers. "Ummm... Spence? Why do you sound so excited?" Freddie asked.

Spencer replied, "They're girls. _Girls._" Sam and Freddie looked puzzled. Sam said, "But you're twenty-eight. Isn't that..." But before Sam could finish her sentence, Spencer turned around and looked at Carly, who looked sheepish.

"Carly... you told me that the girls were in their late twenties." Spencer said suspiciously. Carly said slowly, "Well... they're not. They're teenagers. I lied so you would allow them to stay."

Spencer looked up at the ceiling and then said, "More teenagers. More teenagers. MORE TEENAGERS??!" Carly looked at her bare feet. "I'm going back to bed." And then Spencer stomped up the stairs to his bedroom like a five-year-old.

Carly, Sam and Freddie went to go get dressed. When they came back to Carly's apartment, it was 4:44. 15 minutes until they arrived. They all were peppy and talkative. Finally, they heard a soft knock on the apartment door.

Carly litterally bounced off the couch and answered the door. Right there before them stood Gibby in all his glory.

Carly sighed. "It's just Gibby." She said sadly. Gibby said, "Hey. I heard those Lisbon sisters were coming from Metro Detriot. I'm here to welcome them." He took off his shirt and threw it on a random chair.

10 minutes passed. Nothing. Finally, another knock came from the door. All 4 teenagers scrambled to answer it, but Sam, being the strongest and fastest, opened it.

And there stood the Lisbon girls. Therese, Mary, Bonnie, Lux, and Cecilia.

"Hi! I'm Carly! Come in!" Carly said peppily.

The Lisbon girls entered. They placed their luggage neatly resting on a chair. For a minute no one spoke. Carly smiled. Sam looked on. Freddie and Gibby looked impressed. The Lisbons' looked at the colorful loft.

Carly finally broke the silence. "So... you know Tim right?" Cecilia said, "Yeah. He's... cool."

Carly said, "So... I'll show you guys where you'll be sleeping." They nodded as Carly led them upstairs. She showed them that Lux and Bonnie would be sleeping also in Carly's room, and Cecilia, Mary and Therese sleeping in the room where they shot iCarly.

After that, they went to go have breakfast. The Lisbon girls seemed at ease. Carly and Mary talked about makeup and shopping, Sam and Lux talked about boys, and Therese and Freddie talked about science. Bonnie and Cecilia talked to Gibby vaguely, and then they joined in on Sam and Lux's conversation.

After they finished breakfast, Lux said, "Hey, I thought you had a brother?" Carly giggled slightly and said, "He's being a baby and sleeping in. He's not exactly the best welcomer..."

Everyone was happy. But Lux isn't the best person to rely on of course...

* * *

Hi! I hope you like it! What do you think the pairings should be? Here are the choices:

Cecilia & Freddie

Lux & Freddie

Bonnie & Freddie

Mary & Freddie

Therese & Freddie

Cecilia & Gibby

Lux & Gibby

Bonnie & Gibby

Mary & Gibby

Therese & Gibby

And, for you Youtubers, would any of you give your time to make me a trailer for this story? If you would, thank you! Review!


End file.
